La guía para futuros padres – por Yoh Asakura
by Hanyan
Summary: ¿Cómo sobrevivir 9 meses ...y no morir en el intento? Una completa guía para aquellos padres cuyas esposas o prometidas parecidas a Anna, tendrán un hijo. [Yoh – Anna Hana] El 2do mes: Malestares paternales?
1. El primer mes

Si, señoras, señores y fangirls que morirían por tener un Hanita en sus manos. ¡He aquí:

**"La guía para futuros padres – por Yoh Asakura" - **_Yoh – Anna - Hana_

_¿Cómo sobrevivir 9 meses ...y no morir en el intento?_

**_Parte I – El primer mes: noticia. _**

_ By Hanyan _

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ah... no hay nada más bonito que un vaso bien frío de jugo de naranja... digo, que el milagro de la vida. Si. Hace dos semanas que Annita, mi prometida-casi esposa, me dijo que estaba embarazada. Mi reacción fue normal –según yo-, la que cualquier persona tomaría: Me puse pálido y me desmayé. A las 12 horas me desperté porque sentí que alguien me lanzaba agua fría en la cara, y al despertar sólo vi la cara de mi prometida, con una cubeta en la mano y una mirada asesina.

¿Qué quieren que haga? No todo el mundo recibe semejante noticia mientras tiene unas pesas de 10 kilos en piernas y brazos, a la vez tiene flexionadas las rodillas y ha permanecido así durante 3 horas por órdenes de la misma persona que está embarazada¿no?. Pues... la verdad no sé que me pasó. Quizás había comprendido mal, o me desmayé por el calor, pero volví a preguntarle qué sucedió.

-Te desmayaste- me dijo ella.-Porque... te dije que estaba embarazada.-

Hubiera permanecido en estado vegetal por otras 12 horas, pero ella golpeó mi cabeza y me hizo despertar de una vez.

-A-annita... ¿qué decías?. ..Ah! Si, que estás embarazada¿no?.

Silencio. Un interminable e incómodo silencio que contenía gratis una muestra de las miradas asesinas de Anna.

-Es lo que trataba de decirte.

-...

-¿Yoh?

-..¿Qué¡Ah!... ¡AUCH!

Anna volvía a golpearme. -¡Yoh! Te estoy dando una noticia importante... ¿y es así como reaccionas?

-Ah... gomen –le dije sobándome la cabeza.- Es que... no todos los días recibes una noticia así... etto... ¿es niña o niño?

-...Yoh, tengo 1 mes. NO-lo-SÉ.

Por alguna razón me puse nervioso. Pero me vino a la mente algo que podría suceder cuando nazca. - ¿Quieres decir que... cuando el bebé nazca no tendré que entrenar por qué estaré educando al niño?-Sonreí inocentemente.

Más vale que hubiera cerrado mi boca.

Al día siguiente, tenía que darle 59 vueltas a todo Funbari, e incluso, llegar a la escuela, darle 3 vueltas, regresar, y repetir el proceso una y otra vez hasta que dieran las 8 de la noche, para luego llegar y hacer la cena, limpiar los pasillos y los baños, arreglar las habitaciones, incluso las que no se usaban –eso es lo malo de vivir en una pensión, junto con Anna... jeje- y tener que ser su esclavo/sirviente/o como deseen llamarlo, durante los 9 meses siguientes.

Ah... –insertar aquí, por favor, unas pequeñas cascaditas-.

¡Pero estoy feliz! Annita va a tener un bebé¡Voy a ser papá! ... Eso se siente tan raro, jeje. Me pregunto si será niño o niña, o como será... seguramente tendrá el cabello como su mamá, y la cara de su papá. ¡Y lo introduciré en el mundo de la música de Bob! Jiji, le compraré sus primeros audífonos. ¿Me pregunto si le gustará el naranja?... ¡Las naranjas¡Le tienen que gustar¿no?

Ahem... demasiadas cosas para mi.

Al día siguiente le di la noticia a Manta, mi hermano, mis amigos y a mis abuelos.

-¿Adivinen qué! –dije animado mientras comíamos en Wacdonnald's

-¿Dejaste embarazada a Anna?- me respondió Horo Horo, seguido de las carcajadas de todos mis compañeros.

Todos se rieron durante un rato, imaginando divertidos a Anna dándole la noticia a Yoh sobre su estado.

-...¿C-co-como lo supieron? –pregunté extrañado.

En la mesa se hizo silencio. –Y-yoh-sama... estábamos bromeando... –empezó Ryu.

-¿No me digas que tú...?- Manta dejó de hablar al ver la expresión de confusión en mi rostro.

-Yoh... –me llamó mi hermano- ¿Anna está embarazada?

-H-hai... –le contesté.- Pensé que ustedes ya lo sabían.

-¡Que estábamos bromeando, pedazo de alcornoque! –me gritó Horo zapeándome.

-¡Pues felicidades, Yoh! – dijo Lyserg mientras sonreía.

-Siii, ahhh¡Felicidades, Yoh-sama!- me felicitó Ryu en un tono poco masculino, pero me hizo reír.

-Espero que no salga tan perezoso como tú... –comentó Hao.

-...Felicitaciones, Yoh. Aunque... espero que sobrevivas durante estos 9 meses, sobre todo con Anna.- dijo Ren.

Todos suspiraron y yo los miré extrañado. -¿Qué sucede?

-Yoh-kun... las mujeres embarazadas a veces son un peligro. Y si Anna ya te manda a entrenar desde hace 3 años...

Tragué saliva. No iba a ser tan malo. –Jeje¡todo estará bien!

Después de eso, brindamos por el futuro nacimiento de mi hijo y me desearon lo mejor durante estos próximos meses. ¡Vamos! Anna y yo íbamos a estar más unidos que antes –insertar sonrisita-, la acompañaré y le daré apoyo!.

Para cuando regresé a casa, Anna estaba en la sala viendo un especial de Awaya Ringo, así que aproveché para irme a dar un baño. Empecé a quitarme la ropa y no tenía nada, cuando de repente la puerta se corre mostrando a mi Annita.

-¡...A-ANNA! – grité yo cubriéndome con una pequeña toalla que estaba cerca de mi. Gracias a Kami que estaba ahí, porque sino me hubiera lanzado al agua, jeje.

Anna se acercó a mi, y yo ni sabía que hacer. ¿Por qué había entrado al baño así no más?

-Yoh... yo... –Anna estaba pálida. –No me .. siento...

-¿Anna? – Sin previo aviso, Anna se desplomaba y la sujeté entre mis brazos. Esto no estaba bien... -¡Anna? –La llamaba una y otra vez, sin respuesta alguna. Estaba muy pálida, sudaba y temblaba entre mis brazos.

La llevé a la habitación más cercana que había: la mía. Me preguntaba si me iba a matar por llevarla a mi habitación, pero en ese momento no me preocupaba el futuro chichón que tendría en mi cabeza, sino la salud de Annita.

No soy curandero, soy shaman, pero aún así traté de que Annita se sintiera bien. Al rato despertó algo confundida y apenada.

-Y-yo..

-No, está bien. –le dije sonriendo. Y ella se sonrojó. Jiji, como adoro verla así.

-...aumentaré tu entrenamiento. Eso iba a decirte.

-...

Anna recuperó su no-cambiante estado de ánimo, mientras yo me convertía en una masita miserable. Mi prometida se incorporó y vio mi rostro taaaaan miserable, que después cambió de idea.

-Era broma.

Claro, Annita nunca bromeaba, pero me alivió.

-Arigatou. –me dijo un poco más sonrojada.

-No te preocupes.- le respondí saliendo de mi miserable trance.

Esa noche la dejé dormir en mi futón mientras yo vigilaba que durmiera bien... a la media hora caí dormido y no supe más de mi.

Al día siguiente decidí probar algo que aparecía en los documentales de Discovery.

Aprovechando que Annita estaba en mi habitación todavía, no sólo le llevé el desayuno –el cual era mi deber todos los días-, sino encendí el viejo tocadiscos y coloqué música de Bob.

-Annita... ¿puedo?.- Le pregunté mientras tomaba mis audífonos.

-Si, supongo.

Anna no se lo esperaba. Seguramente pensó que escucharía música o algo así, pero se quedó asombrada al ver como colocaba los audífonos en su vientre.

Me zapeó, de nuevo. –más cascaditas, por favor-

-¿Qué haces! –preguntó alarmada y notablemente sonrojada mientras apartaba los audífonos de su vientre.

-Auch... pues, Annita, verás... un día de éstos vi en Discovery...

-¿Tú¿Viendo Discovery?

-Etto.. si... bueno, pasaron un programa donde decía que había que estimular a los niños antes de nacer.

-Ah... ¿por eso colocas tus audífonos en mi vientre?

-...Si. –la miré con taaaaaaaanta inocencia. Annita sonrió un poquito. ¡Eso era algo!

-B-bueno... creo que no es mala idea...

Volví a reír.

-Aunque – interrumpió mi risa.- Después de Bob, pones Awaya Ringo.

¡La vida es injustaaaaaa!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bien, el primer mes es la primera etapa del embarazo. Es un tanto extraño porque te dan la noticia de que vas a ser papá y eso te hace sentir... ah, no sé como describirlo oo Aunque, van a empezar los malestares y esas cosas. Manta también me dijo que habían muchos cambios de humor – y eso es lo que más miedo me da! u

También tienes que escuchar las canciones de la cantante favorita de tu prometida - -; pero todo sea por bebé... ¡ah! vean mucho Discovery he aprendido desde eso, hasta la época de celo de los lobos de verdad vale la pena o.o!

¿Que¿Por qué me ven así? ó.ô

**Repasemos:**

**1- ** Trata de tener una reacción más normal que la mía, aunque tengas que estar flexionando las piernas durante 4 horas. ¡No todos los días te dicen que vas a ser padre! ;

**2-** No caigas en estado vegetal lol

**3-** No preguntes cosas estúpidas que aportan poco a la sociedad --# se soba

**4- ** Tus amigos son adivinos. Ellos llegan a saber que tu prometida está embarazada aunque no se los digas.

**5-** Zapea a tu amigo si dice eso. (_ -- por parte de Horo_)

**6-** Reza mucho y pídele a los Grandes Espíritus por que el futuro bebé salga normal, que no le gusten las naranjas, que no sea tan idiota, que no sea amargado y que no sea tan ingenuo. (_ -- por parte de Hao_)

**7-** Informa al futuro padre sobre el embarazo, no vaya a confundirlo con la época de celo en lobos U (_ -- por parte de Manta_)

**8-** Asegúrate de que tu prometida esté bien de salud antes de que entres a bañarte owo

**9-** También asegúrate que esté dispuesta a que tu hijo escuche música.

**10-** ...aunque sea de Awaya Ringo.

¡Bien! Esto ha sido todo por este capítulo. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega Y si no les molesta, déjenme naranjas como parte de pago oxoUu

¡Ja na!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas:** El fic fue por un sueño que tuve. Ayer me quedé hasta tarde leyendo fics donde aparece Hana y otros donde hay muuucho YohxAnna y mi sueño era que ví en la televisión una Guía para padres que daba indicaciones para poder sobrevivir los 9 meses de embarazo de la esposa.

Y si! Decía "...por Yoh Asakura"

:_babas_: Espero que les sirva de mucho! XD

Y con respecto a lo de Wacdonnald's... si alguien ve Inuyasha, sabrá a lo que me refiero XD No se me ocurrió algo mejor que poner. 


	2. Malestares ¿paternales?

Si, señoras, señores y fangirls que morirían por tener un Hanita en sus manos. ¡He aquí:

**"La guía para futuros padres – por Yoh Asakura" - **_Yoh – Anna - Hana_

_¿Cómo sobrevivir 9 meses ...y no morir en el intento?_

**_Parte II – El segundo mes: malestares -paternales-. _**

_ By Hanyan _

_-------_

_PRODUCIDO Y EDITADO POR LA EDITORIAL TAOUSUI - LIBROS DE AUTO-AYUDA, MANGAS, HENTAI, Y MANUALES_

_---- propaganda barata_

_¿Quieres ser alguien importante¿Quieres tener el control del pentagrama¿Llevas 1000 malditos años tratando de convertirte en el Shaman King y no has logrado nada¡Asakura Hao nos sorprende esta vez! Si, con su nuevo libro "La guía para patéticos humanos que quieren ser como yo - por Hao Asakura". _

_-"No sabía que Hao sabía escribir o . o" - por Manta Oyamada_

_-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDDDDDDD HAO ESCRIBE!" - Por el editor, Horokeu Usui_

_-"Tu no hables mucho, Horo. Apenas sabes escribir tu nombre" - Por el editor, Tao Ren_

_-" ¿QUIERES PELEAR? " - Por el editor, Horokeu Usui_

_-"No lo leí, me dio flojera hacerlo :bostezo: Quizás otro día lo haga" - por Yoh Asakura_

_-"Yoh se convertirá en el futuro Shaman King. Ahórrate el trabajo, Hao" - por Anna Kyouyama_

_-"Soy geniaaaaaal XD" - por Hao Asakura (este comentario se nos fue, gomen.)_

_Próximamente en sus librerías y tiendas de preservativos más cercanas._

_---- fin de propaganda barata_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Después del ajetreo del primer mes, me sentía un poco más aliviado y acostumbrado a la idea de que dentro de unos cuantos meses tendría en mis brazos a una pequeña cosita ruidosa y tierna. No sólo eso, sino que en la casa el ambiente había cambiado un poco. Anna ya no era tan fría y yo estaba todo emocionado, esparciendo mi futura paternidad por todos sitios.

Aunque... sin que Annita me ordenara, todos los días me iba a entrenar y hacía las labores del hogar. No quería que Anna se preocupara acerca de eso, y todas mis atenciones se centraron en ella y en el futuro bebé.

Taaanto fue así que un día, mientras salía a comprar los víveres, decidí pasar por el centro de la ciudad, donde habían unas cuantas tiendas a precios solidarios para mis vacíos bolsillos. De seguro pudiera comprar el nuevo cd de Bob, pensaba con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos, aunque a Anna no le gustaría la idea.

Me detuve frente a la tienda de discos y me quedé alrededor de media hora babeando por el disco de Bob. "LOQUIEROLOQUIEROLOQUIERLOQUIERO" - pensaba yo mientras dejaba las bolsas de comida en el suelo y apoyaba mis manos sobre el vidrio.

Ah... "_Other CHANSU_" estaba ahí, frente a mis ojos. Pero volví a la realidad. No podía gastar mi dinero en eso o Annita se enfadaría. Con pesar, recogí las bolsas del suelo y noté que _no habían bolsas_.

No habían bolsas.

**_¡ NO HABÍAN BOLSAS !_**

- ¡ AHHHHHHHHH ! - grité y miré a todos lados. Kami, Anna me mataría y además... ¡perdería ese dinero!. Empecé a buscar por todos lados, pero no había rastro. Incluso fui a donde la policía y me mantuve buscando por una hora más, hasta que volví al mismo sitio. No pude evitar sentirme mal y una gotitas aparecieron en mi frente. Me recosté de la vidriera de la tienda de discos. No podía ir a casa con las manos vacías, y el dinero que tenía no le alcanzaba ni para reponer tooooda la comida que había comprado. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer?

Cuando levanté la mirada, fue como si los Grandes Espíritus me hubieran iluminado. No, no estaban las bolsas ahí pero... el único farol de la calle (por eso decía que me habían iluminado, jeje... está bien, no tienen porque reírse. Chiste barato.) iluminaba una pequeña tienda de cosas para bebés. Y ahí, en la entrada, había una hermosa cuna de madera.

Con curiosidad me acerqué para apreciarla mejor. " _¡Es perfecta! _" -pensé mientras la veía. Decidí entrar a la tienda a ver cuánto costaba. No era muuuy grande, era perfecta para tenerla en la habitación y parecía fácil de armar. Me acerqué a ella y la toqué. Se veía ligera...

...aunque no tanto como el precio.

Más bien, costaba lo mismo que el CD de Bob.

Si, el CD de Bob era tan costoso como una mini-cuna.

Salí de la tienda y quedé parado en media calle. Podría salirme con la mía ¡y comprar el Cd de Bob! ... de todas formas, había algunos víveres en casa para preparar la cena, y no se notaría. Pero, si compraba la cuna, haría feliz a Anna... bueno, al menos eso creía yo.

"CD de Bob... Cuna... CD de Bob... Cuna..."

La gente empezó a preguntarse por qué demonios estaba yo en medio de la calle, pero no les presté atención. Yo estaba ahí con mi gran dilema y unos yenes ahorrados.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anna escuchó ruiditos que provenían de mi habitación. Ya habíamos cenado ( ¡no saben lo que me costó hacer una cena con solamente 2 tazas de arroz y dos sardinas..!) y cada quien estaba en su habitación. Ella supuso que estaba escuchando mi música o quien sabe que estaría haciendo yo.

Lo que no me esperaba era que abriese la puerta.

-A ver... el tubo A tiene que encajar con el 2b y el 1b con el C y.. ¡ahg! No entiendo estas instrucciones. Quizás si llamo a Manta sin que Annita se de cuen... ¡A...A...AN...AN-ANNA! -grité yo todo nervioso. Traté de cubrir con una cobija y almohadas lo que estaba haciendo

Anna se quedó ahí parada, y en silencio. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la cuna (o intento de) que había sobre mi futón. -Yoh...

- ¡ANNA¡Puedo explicarlo! Verás.. yo... etto... err.. ahh..- Empecé a tartamudear y ha sentirme nervioso. Yo quería que fuera una sorpresa y que viera una cuna, armada, completa. No... _eso_. En ese momento pensé que **SI** me iba a matar.

Anna se acercó a mi futón y se agachó, tocando la cosa que yo estaba intentando armar. - ... ¿esto es una cuna?

...Woaaah. ¡Entonces si lucía como una!. Y yo dudando... - Etto.. H-hai. -dije con más gotas en mi rostro. Jamás había sudado tanto en mi vida, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos. Por los Grandes Espíritus¡lo juro!.

Mi cabeza estaba inventando excusas baratas y tan poco creíbles para decirlas y en ese momento sentía como el alma me llegaba al subsuelo, y hubiera hallado petróleo si no hubiera visto que en el rostro de Annita aparecía una pequeñiiita sonrisa. Casi imperceptible, pero era una sonrisa muy, muy linda.

-Yoh... no pensé que tu...

- ¡Yo sé que no es gran cosa! -dije un poco apenado. La verdad es que quería comprarle algo más bonito a Annita, pero no pude. - Prometo que cuando lo termine de armar, estará más bonito!

- No hablo de eso. Me refiero a que... compraste una cuna. Para el bebé.

Se hizo de nuevo silencio, pero fue roto por Annita, nuevamente. - En estas semanas he estado imaginándome como sería el bebé. Y ahorita lo hago, cuando veo esa cuna. Me lo imagino en ella riendo con una sonrisa idéntica a la tuya.

¡Aahhh!. Ahora sabía a lo que se refería Manta cuando decía de los cambios de humor. Conociendo a Anna, ella jamás me contaría esas cosas, más que todo porque su orgullo no se lo permitía... demo, escuchar esas palabras hizo que mi corazón saltara cual piojo (jeje, no tenía otra cosa con que comparar).

Casi sin pensarlo, abracé a Anna por detrás, haciendo que se sonrojara. Pegué mi frente a su nuca, como suelo hacer cuando ella está molesta (sii, yo también tengo trucos, jijiji). -Me... me alegra que te haya gustado. -le dije y solté mi ya famosa y patentada sonrisa.

-Espero que tenga tus ojos. -le dije

-Y yo espero que no sonría como tu.- me respondió ella.

- ¿Por quéeee¡Tu adoras mi sonrisa! -le reproché con un puchero.

-N-no es cierto -dijo ella notablemente sonrojada.

-Claro que siiiiiiii. -esta vez, hablé de la forma MÁS infantil que pude.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que siiiiiiii.

- ¡Claro que no!.

-Claro que SIIIIIIII.

- Yoh.

- ¡Mande!

-Claro que no. - y antes de que pudiera seguir con el juego, dijo - ¿Te falta mucho?

-Err... quizás. Pero estoy muy cansado.

-Bien. -dijo ella levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

- ¡M-Matte! -no quería que se fuera. -No te vayas. Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad y esa cuna podría tomar venganza y comerme.

Anna se quedó callada por unos instantes y me miró con cara de " ¿Por qué eres tan tonto?". -Yoh, ves demasiada televisión.

-Jiji... gomen. ¿Te quedas? -otro puchero.

Esa noche, la cuna estuvo a nuestro lado y eso nos permitió imaginar cuando nuestro bebé estaría ahí, durmiendo. Abracé a Annita entre sueños.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Vamos, tu puedes, Annita!... AHG! - mi brazo era destruido lentamente por Anna. La pobre estaba tratando de dar a luz y de verdad le dolía.

- **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

- ...Mi brazo... -dije mientras gemía de dolor, pero todo se detuvo. De repente, se escucha a una cosita estridente llorando con todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones le permitían.

-Yoh...

- ¡Anna¡Es... es.. nuestro hijo!

-Yoh...

- ¡Anna, es precioso!

- ¡YOH!

- Anna.. ¿qué te ocurre¡Anna¡Respóndeme¡ANNA!

- **¡YOH! **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y heme ahí, acostado sobre el futón con la respiración agitada y Anna a mi lado, llamándome mientras intentaba despertarme. - ¿Estás bien? -preguntó notablemente preocupada.

- ¿Huh.? Ah, si... so-sólo fue un sueño. -Más bien una pesadilla. Me levanté para dirigirme a la cocina, sin hacer caso a las preguntas de Annita.

Respirando aire fresco, me encontraba en el jardín tomando jugo de naranja que había preparado en la mañana. Había sido un mal sueño, pero me preocupaba.

- ¿Yoh?- me di la vuelta para ver a Annita, que se asomaba por la puerta con cierta timidez y con preocupación en sus ojos. -

- Anna... - me acerqué a ella hasta quedar frente a frente.

- ¿Qué sucedió¿Qué clase de sueño tuviste?

- No quiero recordarlo. Sólo... sólo... quiero pensar que todo saldrá bien.

- ¿De qué habl...? -no terminó la frase cuando yo estaba abrazándola. Me había dado miedo. Si, lo admito. Ese sueño me pareció tan real que por un momento el dolor llenó mi corazón.

Y así, permanecimos un buen rato.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Nee, Manta?

Manta y yo nos encontrábamos en pleno patio de la escuela, sentados bajo un árbol taaan grande como el ego de Hao.

- Nande?

- ¿Sabías que los osos entran en época de apareamiento en...?

- Errr... Yoh, deberías dejar de ver Discovery - me dijo Manta sonriendo.

- ¡Nooo¡Estás equivocado¡Estoy viendo National Geographic Channel!

Manta soltó una gran carcajada (y aún sigo sin saber porque) y volvió a reír al ver mi cara de inocencia. - ¿Cómo ha estado Anna?

- Pues a veces se siente mal, pero Fausto va de vez en cuando a chequearla. -le dije mientras veía la naranja que estaba en mi mano. - Manta¿tú crees que los sueños sean premoniciones?

- Mmm... a veces¿por qué?

- No, por nada, es que... hace tres meses soñé con que me convertía en pato y Ren y Hao me perseguían para comerme. - le dije. No quería preocuparlo, además¡todo iba a salir bien! Y si, yo soñé eso, no me parece gracioso. ¡Me asusté al ver mi cuerpo cubierto de plumas y esas caras de perversos!.

- Deberías dejar de ver Animal Planet, también.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Azul

- Rojo

- Púrpura

- Azul

- Rojo

- Púrp...

- ¿QUIEREN CALLARSE?

Al salir de la escuela, nos reunimos con los demás en el sitio habitual y mientras llegaba la comida, Ryu, Horo y Hao discutían sobre el color de la ropa interior que llevaban las meseras. Ren había perdido la cordura y los amenazó con su cuchilla mientras que Manta leía un libro y yo miraba por la ventana.

- Ne¿sabían que compré una cuna? - les dije para evitar una masacre en la mesa donde estábamos.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, YOH¿COMPRAS COSAS PORNOGRÁFICAS? - dijo Horo muriéndose de risa.

- ...are? - ¿Alguien me puede decir que de pornográfico tiene una simple cuna?

- Idiota, UNA CUNA ES DONDE DUERME EL BEBÉ! - le gritó Ren al borde de la histeria.

- ¿Venía ya armada? -preguntó Ryu

- No... la tuve que armar yo, aún no la he terminado y...

- Espero que no parezca un bote con remos incluidos. -Hao me miró, burlándose que mis pobres habilidades de manualidad.

- ... Pues eso parece. -les dije con una pequeña sonrisa. - Ayúdenme. -esta vez, más cascaditas.

- ¡Con mucho gusto! - dijo animado aniki.

- Hao¿tú que sabes de cunas?

- No sabes ni leer.

- Sólo sabes quemar cosas y causar catástrofes.

Aniki se veía molesto, pero aún así... - ¡Ja¿Con quien creen que hablan?

- Con Hao¡El que perdióooooooo! -Horo se burlaba en las narices de mi hermano.

- Ainu enfermizo...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llevé a Hao y a Manta a casa, pero cuando fui a la habitación de Annita, ella ya estaba dormida. Al parecer había salido, porque su bolso estaba afuera. La cubrí con una cobija y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Luego me dirigí a mi habitación y bajé con una caja que contenía la cuna a medio-armar.

- Yosh! - dijo Hao arreglándose las mangas y tomando el libro de instrucciones.

Pasaron unas... 4 horas en las que Hao aún tenía el libro de instrucciones y no se había movido de su sitio. Me di cuenta de que lo tenía al revés.

- No tenías que hacer eso... pero ya entendí! -Hao tomaba las piezas de la cuna y se preparaba para trabajar.

Pasaron otras 4 horas y se hizo de noche.

- ¡LISTO! - gritó Hao despertándome a mi y a Manta.

Manta y yo nos miramos. ¿Y la cuna...?

- Eso parece...

- ¿Una cuna? -preguntó Hao tratando de averiguar nuestra opinión.

- ...

- ...

- Hablen, maldición. No me gusta la cara que tienen.

- Eso parece...

¡ESA COSA PARECÍA UNA PARRILLA!

- Hao... era una cuna, no una parrilla!

- Ah... quizás leí las instrucciones mal -dijo tomándolas de nuevo y re-leyéndolas al revés.

Manta se llevó consigo a Hao y se despidió, dejándome a mi con una aura morada. También aniki se había llevado las instrucciones. Me fui a mi habitación arrastrando los pies y cuando iba a dejar mis audífonos sobre la mesa, vi un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

"_Porque si y punto._" - decía la nota del regalo. Cuando lo abrí, los ojos se me abrieron como Júpiter y sencillamente no podía creerlo!

**_¡ CD DE BOB !_**

Me fui corriendo a la habitación de Annita, la cual estaba despierta (claro que lo iba a estar, después de todo el ruido que hizo Hao...) y me miró extrañado.

- ¡TE AMOOOOO! -le grité mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos y empezaba a dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Repasemos:**

**1- **¡ Anna es lindaaa! -insertar aquí sonrisita estúpida- ¿... Qué? No es un consejo, pero quería decirlo nn

**2-** ¡Yo no compro nada pornográfico! T T

**3-** No confíes en tus sueños, sobre todo cuando eres un pato y eres perseguido por tu hermano y amigo.

**4- **¿Necesitas que te construya algo¿No entiendes las instrucciones¡Contacta a el mejor carpintero que hay desde la época de Jesús! Osea, YO! - (_por Hao Asakura_)

**5-** Si quieres una parrilla, compra una cuna y llama a hao nnU

**6-** Las meseras tenían ropa interior morada (_- por Ryu_)

**7-** Que eran azules! (_- por Horo_)

**8-** Vean los programas de Animal Planet, sobre todo los de vetereinarios Creo que apoyo ahora el ideal de Hao XD

**9-** ¿EN SERIO? - (_por Hao Asakura_)

**10-** No. Jajajajaja. No se crean! nn

Un comentario final: No pensé que escribir un libro -idea de Ren- iría a gustarle tanto a la gente! Wow! Gracias por su aceptación TT ahora con el dinero recaudado podré comprarme el nuevo cd de Bob! nn

¡Ja na!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas:** Como diría una amiga "Just... wow love!" De verdad les agradezco TOOOODOS sus reviews! nn me hicieron muy, muy, muy feliz! No sabía que iba a recibir tantos TT!

También discúlpenme si algunos signos no salen.. no sé que pasa que se come todo! TT Bueno, al menos espero que esta vez salga bien. Y con respecto al sueño... esas son sólo cuestiones de la cabecita de Yoh¡No se alarmen! XD

**_Other Chansu_** (El cd de Bob) significa "_Otro Chance_" - Other (inglés) / Chansu (japonés)

Disculpen si las respuestas a algunos reviews son muy cortas. Mucha emoción XD

**DaRk NeOn:** Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te gustó nn.

**Candy-chan:** Yo también espero lo mismo! Me haría realmente feliz! - Gracias por tu review!

**thami:** Me sorprende que entiendas español! Pensé en escribirte el review en portugués, pero apesto - -! De verdad te lo agradezco, ojalá este cap te guste y también aprovecho para agradecerte tus reviews en mis otros fics nn m animan, la verdad!.

**Zria:** OMAEEEE! Me encanta recibir tus reviews! Mi parte favorita es la de la noticia a sus amigos, también. No se me ocurría nada, así que pensé que dirían "Anna está embarazada?" bromeando y... waa XD me reí cual desquiciada cuando lo escribí XD Ojalá este cap te guste, no tardé taanto en subirlo, y me voy directo a leer tus fics! nn

**aishiterumasuhao:** Yo tampoco soy muy fan del YxA, más bien amo el HaoxAnna, pero lo irónico es que escribo yxa a montones! Aunque creo que uno de mis fics tendrá muuuucho hxa nn - Muuchas gracias por tu review!

**Lumy:** maldita XD gracias por tu review! ojalá este cap te guste también y gracias por leerte todos mis fics! Te quero, sisa nOn

**mishy:** te extrañoooo! ahhh niñaaaa! Regresa pronto, que este fic creo que será dedicado a ti XD a Keiko simplemente le gustó la idea, pero al parecer no siquieron las... indicaciones (manzana vs. naranja! osea nada! XD) - Gracias por tu review!

**Minamo:** Nooo, tus sueños son MEJORES! XD Ayer casualmente soñé con un episodio inédito de mankin, donde Yoh y Hao salían de re-chupete! ahhh! no mencionaré lo que me dio en este lugar, porque hay menores... XD Y si, tienes razón, hubiera puesto "Patchdonnald's", pero no se me ocurrió XD - Gracias por tu review!

**Kla:** Si, a veces los sueños son simplemente geniales XD Que bueno que te gustó nn - Gracias por tu review!

**NANASE:** muy feliz por que te gustó! nn Hao vive no más porque si... para mi él no muere TT (déjame ser... XD) A mi también me gustan los fics que mantienen la esencia de lo que es el anime/manga en sí... por cierto, me encantó eso de "yoh es carnicero, y conoce a anna q es esposa de horo-horo, un taxista, que es amante de hao, que es empresario..." XD me reí bastante. - Gracias por tu review!

**Seinko:** Que raro... bueno, al menos podiste leerlo! TT Muuchas gracias por tu review, me hace feliz saber que te gustó esto (yo diría que es un expereimento, a ver que tanto éxito tienen mis sueños XD). Este cap el más afectado por el embarazo es Yoh XDDD Aunque Anna está muy rara o o ojalá te guste n-n

**Vero-itako:** Gracias por tu review! He aquí el segundo cap! n-n

**Anny Assakura: **wow, me encanta las premoniciones de los lectores XD gracias por tus reviews!

**Camiluchan:** Que bueno que te gustóoooo! Gracias por tu review!

**Nouciel:** waa, no esperaba un review tuyo XD De verdad te lo agradezco! Yo redacto bien? Eso me dejó... no sé, me sentí halagada XD

**annayoh:** pues bienvenida! nn Ojalá te guste este cap - Gracias por tu review!

**eternificacion del amor146:** aquí otro capitulo! Ojalá lo hayas disfrutado nn

**greenway: ** Just... wow! Glad you like it! nn Feels really good read a review of a person who speak english. Hope this chap like you and if you couldn't understand something just tell me. Wow... I'm still in shock XD

**Geanella-Asakura:** Gracias por tu lindo review! Jaja, fuiste el número 20 y pues me animaste (más bien animaste a Yoh XDD) a escribir este capítulo XD ¿Gran Escritora¡desearía que mi profe de castellano dijera lo mismo XD!

De nuevo, gracias por sus reviews y nos veremos en el próximo cap con el tercer mes de embarazo! nn

Si, está bien, dejo de mensear - -U


End file.
